Sábados tristes
by Lady Baudelaire
Summary: Los sábados no son los mismos para Draco Malfoy desde que ella llegó.


**_Este fic participa en el reto Temático de Septiembre "Historias y Flores" del foro La Madriguera._**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La flor que me tocó es el jazmín y simboliza la sensualidad... no estoy segura de haberlo hecho muy bien pero hice el intento.

Por otro lado, el título y la idea principal (de la cual me alejé muchísimo) están basados en Sadderdaze, de la banda The Neighbourhood.

* * *

 **SÁBADOS TRISTES**

El sábado primero.

Draco Malfoy escucha, desde su despacho, una vocecilla irreconocible para sus oídos: una risa melódica y fuerte, casi estruendosa, que irrumpe con el silencio de su hogar.

Los sábados tienen la costumbre de ser días tristes para él, desde hace mucho –bastante, se atrevería a decir–; porque fue un sábado al mediodía cuando su esposa Astoria le dijo adiós a la vida y decidió dormir para siempre. A partir de ese momento, Draco asocia a esos días con el engurrio y la melancolía, las sonrisas tristes y la quietud.

Y es por eso que le extraña tanto movimiento y ruido en su mansión.

Se levanta casi instantáneamente, extrañado, y sale del cuarto directo al comedor con la intención de encontrar a su único hijo Scorpius, quien está allí, idéntico a él, con una muchacha pelirroja que parece tener su edad y el mundo se paraliza a los pies de Draco.

Porque se parece a Astoria.

O al menos, a su recuerdo de ella.

Sentada en el sillón, cruzando las piernas largas y pálidas, el cuerpo pequeño, el cabello desastrosamente mal peinado en una coleta roja, los azules intensos, los labios rosados, la nariz larga. Lo único que diferencia de ella y su difunta esposa es el color del pelo y las pecas dispersas en su piel. El mismo rostro de bondad, con una pizca de picardía y mucha determinación. Lo que más le llama la atención es el aroma a jazmines que emana: es, definitivamente, el mismo que Astoria usaba.

Y no puede evitar abrir la boca, sin decir nada.

— Padre –su hijo lo llama. La mirada de Draco se dirige hasta él–. Te dije que nos visitaría hoy, ella es…

— Rose Weasley –la joven no lo deja terminar. Con una sonrisa divertida, lo examina y Draco casi puede sentir sus petulantes ojos burlándose de él–. Encantada, señor Malfoy.

Y esas palabras en su boca saben más deliciosas de lo que le gustaría pensar.

El sábado segundo y el sábado tercero son días tristes también.

Draco Malfoy se la pasa en el despacho, invadido por las preocupaciones, harto de su vida miserable. No habla con mucha gente por las cosas ocurridas en el pasado y a veces cree que hasta necesita un amigo, pero su necedad tras la muerte de su esposa lo llevó a distanciarse de la hermana de ésta y su marido, quien era uno de sus mejores amigos, lo cual se traduce también en una vida de soledad considerando que su hijo asiste a un internado y sólo lo ve unos meses al año, y que cuando se gradúe posiblemente se irá lejos y se olvidará de él. Como todos parecen hacer.

Pese a eso, se alegra que al menos uno de los Malfoy tenga amistades en el mundo exterior, más allá de los elfos domésticos que son los únicos que parecen conversar con él. Scorpius es sociable y se lleva bien con todos, una cualidad ciertamente heredada de su madre pues él no es para nada amigable y mucha gente hasta lo ha tildado de cascarrabias.

No es meramente así, quiere justificarse, son las situaciones las que lo han puesto de esa forma.

Aún así, durante el sábado cuarto, ha dado cuenta que Rose Weasley puede ser una buena amiga. Si se lo propusiese.

Ignorando el hecho que posea el apellido de uno de sus enemigos cuando era joven y, omitiendo también, el parecido desconocido que le encuentra con Astoria, Rose es bastante agradable o al menos, lo ha sido las pocas veces que han conversado.

Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que le extraña, le estremece, y no sabría decir qué.

Lo descubre el sábado sexto que Rose Weasley pasa en su casa. Faltan dos semanas para que termine el verano y Scorpius la ha invitado a ella y al hijo de Potter a pasar el día en la piscina que, básicamente, obligó a Draco a rellenar porque desde que Astoria había muerto que estaba vacía. Inicialmente, a Draco no le gustaba la idea porque le recordaba a ella, pero después de mucha insistencia por parte de su hijo terminó aceptando.

Y ahora es cuando su mundo se da vuelta.

Rose Weasley, exponiendo casi toda su piel al sol, recostada en una manta sobre el césped. Los chicos, que juegan en la pileta, la salpican con agua y Draco entiende que es lo que extraña.

Sabe que Rose no es tan inocente como parece, porque desde el primer momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto que ha notado esa chispa de astucia, y sabe también que ha intentado provocarlo en algunas ocasiones. Y todo le cae como un balde de agua fría porque ahora entiende el " _a Rose le gusta venir aquí, padre, dice que es más tranquilo_ " y el " _deberíamos llenar la piscina, a Rose le encanta nadar_ " de Scorpius –entre otras cosas–. Y quiere rogar que no sea así porque una de las cuatro personas presentes este sábado triste en la mansión Malfoy saldrá herida.

Y está seguro que no será él.

El sábado séptimo, con la mente más aclarada, Draco sabe que tiene que hablar con Rose. Cree que sabe sus intenciones, sus jueguecillos. Ha demorado un poco más de un mes en entenderlos, o al menos, hacer el intento, pero le ha quedado claro la semana pasada cuando _accidentalmente_ ella volcó su vaso de limonada encima de sus pantalones, o cuando, _accidentalmente_ también, se desajustó la tira de su bikini y él tuvo que atársela –haciendo bastante esfuerzo para no explotar ahí mismo–, porque Scorpius y Albus estaban _muy_ entretenidos haciendo una guerra de agua.

Merlín sabe lo mal que está, en tantos niveles, pero no puede evitarlo. Y aparentemente Rose tampoco.

Porque cuando Scorpius se va a dormir una siesta relámpago para luego salir a caminar por los al rededores, ella aparece en la puerta de su despacho. Puro magnetismo, como si él la hubiese llamado.

— No sabía que estaba aquí, señor Draco –suelta, sonriendo y adentrándose a la habitación.

— Rose –dice cansado.

— Draco –responde, marcando bien cada sílaba.

— Rose –insiste, y sabe que no puede perder esta oportunidad–. ¿Estás con Scorpius?

Ella se ríe y se sienta frente a él. Draco inhala fuertemente el aroma a jazmines que ahora inunda el lugar.

— Algo así –contesta–. No lo estaré si usted no quiere.

Suspira.

Scorpius se ha levantado.

— ¡Rose! ¿Estás ahí? –ambos lo oyen gritar.

Rose se levanta, casi cansada y antes de cruzar la puerta totalmente, se da vuelta y le dice:

— Supongo que es divertido jugar con los Malfoy.


End file.
